


arch your back

by flightless_soren



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Reversible Couple, Sexual Content, aphrodisiac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightless_soren/pseuds/flightless_soren
Summary: All Shuu wants is for Rom to relax for once.





	arch your back

**Author's Note:**

> I say aphrodisiac but all it is, is catnip lol
> 
> commission for Kyne! Thank you for allowing me to write about two things I love. Romshuu and Rom purring.

Deciding to stay up late and wait for his boyfriend to come home had been a mistake. Not the best of cooks, Shuu had still made an effort to try and cook a nice pasta dish for him to come home to. The pasta was a little under cooked, and probably a little over flavoured, but the main ingredient had been love, and that was what mattered most. 

Unfortunately, Rom’s tastes were more strictly Japanese, something Shuu had always struggled with mastering. He could never get the rice as fluffy as he wanted, or could cook the tender meat just right. It frustrated him. He had ended up wasting far too much money over buying multiple ingredients each time he screwed up, wanting to try again and again. If he couldn’t achieve something perfectly, Shuu was notorious for keeping at it. Only when Rom had given him a growling that not only was this a huge waste of food, it was cutting into their allocated food budget. Not that Shuu _needed_ to stress about a budget, but it made Rom feel safe to keep track of their money in an orderly fashion. 

Despite Shuu never being able to make him the perfect, home cooked, Japanese meal, Rom was still over joyed that Shuu had even taken an interested in cooking for him at all. Rom liked food, so it was the perfect way into his heart. The western dishes were interesting. And more often than not, catered directly to his meat eating ways. And knowing Shuu was working hard, and doing his best to make Rom’s life that little bit easier, was more than enough for him. 

So when Shuu goes to curl up on the couch to wait for Rom, the food growing colder and colder on the kitchen bench, Shuu doesn’t even realise he’s drifted off to sleep until a pair of strong arms lifts him up; a warm breath on his face and a pair of lips on his forehead. “I’m sorry I’m so late.”

“What time is it?” Shuu asks, voice a little slurred as he gathers his bearings. The blanket that had been covering him, falls off to pool on the ground between them.

“About half past eleven.”

“Oh. It _is_ late,” he agrees, but even so, he still happily wraps his arms around Rom’s middle to give him a welcome home squeeze. “I made you dinner.”

When Rom draws back, Shuu sees him pull a face. “Sorry,” he repeats with another kiss, clearly feeling awful for Shuu for having gone through all that effort for nothing. “I should have come home a lot earlier. But we have a lot of deadlines coming up this month and. .the time just got away from me.”

“Don’t be silly. It’s nothing the microwave won’t fix. I’ll go heat it up for you.”

Making Rom sit on the couch, Shuu bounds away to get his food, feeling content enough to just sit by his side while he eats and chatter mindlessly about the day’s events.

When this happens a few more times during the upcoming weeks, at first, Shuu doesn’t pay it much mind. He was the perfectly good example of how to over work yourself to death after all. Sometimes, the pair of them would go weeks at a time with managing to miss seeing one another. Rom coming home at a regular work hour, while poor Shuu would stumble home at midnight, smelling like cocktails and expensive perfume, falling face first into bed beside Rom because he couldn’t handle after parties like he used to, back when he was younger.

As much as he hated attending after events, it was expected of him to show up out of politeness. He would moan to Rom at how all the fancy rich snobs would flash around their fineries, and maybe if he shook their hands fast enough, a deed to a house would fall out of their sleeves.

“You’re one of those people, Shuu.”

“I’m not that bad.”

“Just the other day you wanted to knock down the living room wall so we could renovate and put in a private sauna for yourself.” 

Shuu had shot him a withering glare, stopping the conversation there. 

Besides that, Shuu was known to take his work home and continue working on it from there. He had just about as many deadlines to hit as Rom did, and just not enough hours in the day to keep at it. When Shuu had finally managed to make himself sick from sheer exhaustion, Rom had at last put his foot down. The idol had the inability to take a step backwards, and see when he was putting too much strain on himself. He was forever grateful he had Rom to do it for him.

So when Shuu sees Rom mirroring his old habits, he wonders what to do about it.

The late nights were starting to take their toll, Rom moving about in a weird, zombie like trance each morning with his lack of any real sleep. As Rom starts to bring his work home with him, Shuu can feels the edges of annoyance creeping up on him. Setting himself up in the living room, surrounded by binders and stacks and stacks of papers, Rom would put on his glasses and shut everything out while he focused. And Shuu knew he used to do this. He would try to be understanding. But he can’t help but feel jealous when home time is meant to be his Rom time. 

Shuu would allow Rom to number crunch for a few hours, before dragging him off to bed.

But soon, just a few hours, would become Rom turning him down flat out, reassuring him he could head off to bed before him, and he would be there soon enough.

Feeling mildly petty over the new situation, Shuu had grumpily told him he could sleep on the couch if he wanted to be near his work so bad. He’d ended up feeling kind of awful after that, because Rom had taken those words to heart. That next morning he’d found his stupid boyfriend, indeed, passed out on the couch, shivering slightly because he hadn’t thought to find a blanket to cover himself with. “What are you doing, you idiot,” Shuu had sighed out loud.

After that incident, Shuu decided to finally put his own foot down, much like Rom had with him.

Shuu gets home a little later than Rom that night who, unsurprisingly, is on the couch with his work on his lap. While Shuu showers and changes into something more comfortable, he takes the time to mull over what he wants to do. When he comes out, Rom doesn’t pay him too much mind when he sits next to him on the couch, only stirring a little when Shuu lies down, wiggling his head onto Rom’s lap.

“What are you doing?” Rom asks in bemusement, moving his pens and papers slightly away from his twitching ears.

“I want you to pay attention to me,” Shuu pouts up at him. 

His pout quickly forms into a frown when he hears Rom sigh. “I need to get this done, Shuu. You know that.”

“But you’ve been working on it all week! I barely get to see you as it is.”

Shuu wants to roll over and bury his face into Rom’s stomach. He doesn’t mean to come off as whiney, but he knows that’s what it sounds like, even to his ears. 

“But you _do_ get to see me. I’m still here next to you.”

Glaring, Shuu sits up, close enough to bite Rom on the nose if he so wished. “There’s a difference between sitting here in silence, still in one another company. Than this, where you solely focus on something else entirely.”

“I can’t just neglect my work.”

“So you’d rather neglect me?”

“Shuu,” an edge of anger enters Rom’s voice, but Shuu has _had it._

In one swift swipe, Shuu scatters all of Rom’s documents and folders off the arm of the couch, letting them hit and spill across the floor, creating one big mess. Rom is so shocked, he can’t seem to get his brain to work fast enough to yell at him. Taking the chance, Shuu grabs Rom’s face to force him to look at him instead. “Do you remember the time I collapsed on stage during a dress rehearsal? I’d spend that entire weeks lead up pulling all nighters - I wouldn’t even come home, I chose to sleep inside my studio room because I was so panicked I wouldn’t finish my new song on time if I didn’t spend every second working on it.”

The more Shuu speaks, the more he notices how self aware Rom becomes. Less focused on how Shuu’s has just messed up his work space, and more on what he’s trying to say. Like all he needed was a light bulb switched on, above his head. “But then. Well. That happened. I got taken to the emergency room and I’d never seen you look so upset when you came and saw me. Then you made me promise I wouldn’t push myself to that extreme ever again.”

There’s a slightly self conscious flush starting to spread across Rom’s cheeks. “Yeah but. I’m not _that_ bad.”

“Rom. Come on,” Shuu clicks his tongue a little. “You made me go out and buy more coffee at the start of the week because you bloody drank it all.”

Now there’s a real blush to his cheeks. With a small sigh of defeat, Rom removes his glasses and rests his forehead against Shuu’s neck, wrapping his arms around him and breathing in deeply. “Sorry for acting like such a corporate slave.”

“I’m not asking you to avoid your work. That’s just silly, I know it means a lot to you. But you need to draw some kind of line between work and relaxing. I was just worried,” Shuu finally admits, gently stroking his head. “I didn’t want. . . well I didn’t want to see you self destruct,” Rom grumbles a little against his neck, asking when did Shuu become his mother. “Hey. Why don’t you go lie down on the bed?” he suggests, untangling himself a little from his grip. “An early night wouldn’t hurt.”

“I’m not that tired,” Rom says, and Shuu can’t help but laugh when he goes to stand up and sways slightly. Rom is so tired he could probably sleep for a week. Making sure his boyfriend won’t bop into any walls on his way to their bedroom, Rom gratefully sinks down into the mattress, grabbing at one of the pillows at the head of the bed and snuggling into it. When Shuu doesn’t join him right away, he peeks over his shoulder at him. “Are you not coming?”

“I was just thinking. It’s been awhile since I massaged you. Would you like me too?”

It hadn’t really occurred to him, but seeing how worn and stressed out Rom is. It seems like the natural thing to offer. Rom’s tail perks up in interest. “That would be nice.”

Rom has always been better at giving massages, his grip firmer and he could beat out the knots. Shuu’s hands are more delicate, and long ago he may have picked physical fights during his teenage years, but that was something he’d since grown out of. Rummaging around in his bedside drawer for one of his bottles of oil, Rom has enough energy to roll over and remove his top, before settling right back down again.

Pouring barely a coin sized worth of oil onto his palm, Shuu sits at the base of Rom’s tail, letting the oil warm up his hands before setting to work. In Shuu’s not so humble opinion, Rom’s back is his best feature. Followed closely by his arms. And it wasn’t very often Shuu got to touch it this intimately. 

It’s so easy to lose himself in each contour of his back, tracing out each curve in painfully slow strokes until Rom laughs that he’s tickling him more than giving his back any real work out.

There are terrible knots mostly across Rom’s shoulder, from how bad his posture is from sitting at his office desk. “How do you even move sometimes?” Shuu ponders out loud. “Everything is stiff.”

Rom makes a noncommittal grunt, appearing to be far too relaxed to really care. “Hey. What scent did you pick?” he asks after a while.

“I grabbed the first one I could find,” Shuu admits, because much like his perfume collecting habit, Shuu also owns a large range of scented oils, everything crammed haphazardly into one spot and all out of order. “I can check if you want -oi,” he gives another laugh when Rom reaches around to grab his hand, pulling it close so he can sniff at the oil coating it. 

“It smells good.”

Shuu’s a little surprised when Rom nuzzles into the palm of his hand, mouth opening to gently lap at the oil. To Shuu, the scent is nothing more than a calming buzz radiating off of Rom’s skin, if he had to give the smell a name, it reminds him a little mint. He glances at the bottle still sitting innocently on the bedside table. The labelling indicates it’s mostly a type of relaxant. “Hey. What on earth are you doing, you silly leopard,” Shuu softly chides him, because Rom has not let go of his hand, rough tongue still licking at the ticklish side of his palm, Shuu flushing just a little when he starts to suck on his finger tips. A deep purr reverberates inside Rom’s chest, something he only does when he’s fully relaxed. “Er,” he doesn’t exactly pull away, but he does squint back at the bottle.

Oh shit.

Now he remembers when, more specifically, _why_ , he had bought that particular oil.

It had been a joke for the most part, swapping stories with Selen one day over lunch who’d curiously asked if Shuu had ever slipped Rom silvervine before. 

“I hear it makes felines really wild in bed.” 

Shuu had immediately told him off, drugging up Rom was the last thing on his mind. He refused to even consent to Rom when either of them were drunk - Rom had shit aim when he was wasted anyway, meanwhile Shuu became far to giggly to even take looking at a dick very seriously. 

“It’s not a drug! It makes felines relax. Perfectly safe to use.”

“And you’d know all about that, being a sheep.”

Selen had rudely stuck his tongue out at him.

But after that conversation, the myumon had planted the idea into his head. Shuu _was_ curious. What exactly would happen if Rom came into contact with any type of catnip? From looking around online, it really was a quick, ten minute buzz. Some cats became sleepy and relaxed. Others would get extremely excited over anything. Some used it to calm their anxiety, using it as a type of medicine. Far from the rubbish Selen had spouted about. Without really thinking about it, he’d bought a massage oil with a base of silvervine in it, not really intending to use it without asking. But that had been so long ago now, it had completely slipped from his mind to even owning such a thing. 

With a small squeak of alarm, Shuu tumbles off of Rom who drags him down beside him, snuggling into the back of his neck with a happy huff. “Shuu.”

“Wh-what?” he’s not exactly nervous, but drunk Rom has sleepy, clingy like tendencies. High Rom, well. He’s about to find out, he supposes. 

“I really want to have sex.”

_Oh_ my god. Shuu suppresses a laugh, turning around in his arms to face him. Rom wears the cutest pout, eyes slightly out of focus and squinting just a little to keep them on Shuu’s face. “We’re not going to fuck when -oi,” he swiftly brings his hands up to stop Rom’s lips from attacking his own. He gives an upset growl against his fingers, before biting them. The nips turn back to curious licking, and Shuu realises a bit too late that exposing him to more of the oil is just going to make the situation worse. 

“No, Rom,” he sounds like he’s scolding a naughty pet, and almost bursts out laughing at how absurd that realisation is. Rom ignores him, to be expected. “Look. The massage oil has silvervine in it, okay? It probably affects felines differently, and well, at least you’re relaxed I suppose but. God. You’re not even listening to me, are you?”

He sees Rom’s ears give a wiggle in acknowledgement. “Really? Can I see the bottle?” he asks, pulling away from Shuu’s hands a little. Seeing no harm in it, Shuu reaches back for it, flashing the ingredients list at him. Shuu’s first mistake. Thinking he could trust his high as fuck boyfriend. Without so much as a blink, Rom knocks the bottle right out of Shuu’s hands, spilling the entire thing all down his front and onto the bedsheets.

“ _ROM!!”_

This is payback for knocking over his documents, isn’t it?

Shuu doesn’t make it beyond an annoyed shout, before the leopard practically crushes him under his own body weight. He doesn’t, well, do much of anything that Selen had gone on about. Shuu feels like he’s about to get nuzzled to death rather than fucked to death. It’s as if Rom has reverted right back into acting like a bratty kitten, spilling over a bottle of milk, then rolling around on the floor, trying to act cute in front of his owner to avoid a stern telling off.

Purring is something Rom often does behind closed doors. If Shuu finds a good spot behind his leopard ears, or right at the base of his tail, he’ll blissfully close his eyes and bury his face happily into Shuu’s lap. Sometimes he’ll even purr during his sleep, something Shuu finds almost unbearably too cute to handle. But he’s never heard Rom make meowing sounds. Which is a very odd experience to hear happening above him right now.

“I can’t believe you’re almost thirty fucking years old, and are acting like the world’s most spoilt cat,” Shuu manages to wheeze out from under him; Rom pausing with trying to worm his face into his neck, and instead turns to kiss at it instead. “Acting adorable will not save you from being banishing to the couch for the next year.”

“You’ll get lonely,” Rom murmurs. “And you love me too much.”

Shuu sighs, because he’s right. He _hates_ it when Rom is right. 

“Shuu,” there’s a slight hint of desperation to his voice, and it makes him glance over to see what’s wrong. Now that he’s slightly calmed down from fucking _rolling_ all over him, Shuu feels a bit more willing to hear him out. “I was serious before you know. It has been ages.”

It’s always rather amusing to Shuu when Rom asks to have sex. So often it was Shuu being the demanding one, and Rom grudgingly agreeing after a lot of sweet talking. He supposes, if it’s one thing that makes Rom more honest with himself, it’s when he loses the ability to think clearly for himself. “Come here,” Shuu smiles, opening up his arms for Rom to happily snuggle into them. 

Deciding it’s okay to keep spoiling him some more, he almost effortlessly rolls Rom onto his back, his body feeling like liquid in his arms with how placated the oil has made him. Maybe it’s because of how vigorously Rom was moving about before, or perhaps from having the potent scent of catnip all around that was making him feel so hot to the touch, either way, Shuu does his best to not tease Rom’s body too much, despite how hard the man is making it for him. He has band practise tomorrow. Practise that involves Crow, who is so pure he thinks holding hands would spread cooties from one person to the other. Shuu is not allowed to leave bite marks all over his neck and collar bones, right where everyone could see, because Rom will kill him; Rom who is making the most vocal sounds he’s ever made in bed before, half bend over him to stroke down Shuu’s back in silent encouragement and Shuu is going to lose his god damn mind in two seconds if he doesn’t cut it out. 

None too tactfully, Shuu shoves three of his fingers right into Rom’s mouth, in an effort to muffle his moans, focusing mostly on getting him off which isn’t particularly hard when he’s burning bright red all over and panting like it’s his first time receiving a blow job rather than having had this done to him hundreds of times before now.

He’s so cute. Someone who’s double his own size and with muscles that could snap in him half should not be considered adorable; but that’s what he is in Shuu’s eyes. 

Shuu wants to eat him all up so badly, slowly removing his fingers from inside his hot mouth and trailing them down his lips and neck, allowing to position himself better to swallow Rom whole, pushing his pants further out of the road. He doesn’t really last long at all. It’s a shame, he wanted to hear more of those delicious groans. Shuu would have made some kind of snarky comment if he had managed to pull off fast enough to try and avoid Rom spilling into his mouth. With the sheets already ruined with the massage oil, Shuu doesn’t feel that bad spitting directly onto the bed.

Through a dazed fog of his own, Shuu raises his eyes to see Rom has fallen backwards onto the pillows, chest quickly rising and falling as he comes off his dizzying high. He can’t help himself with trailing his fingertips up Rom’s thighs, squeezing at the tight muscles here and there, ears pricking at every hitched breath the man gives. It _has_ been a while, Shuu can’t help but think, replacing his fingertips with his teeth, his softs bites coming dangerously close to Rom’s groin before dancing away again.

He really wants to fuck him properly.

He wants to hear more of those needy groans, something he doesn’t often get to hear at all, Rom always self conscious biting down onto his fist to stop himself. And the thought of getting to fuck him from behind so he can see those back muscles at work sends a jolt of excitement directly to his stomach. “Say, Rom. Can I- ah,” when Shuu properly sits up to see his face, a bemused smirk flits across his lips.

Rom is stone cold, passed out.

“Of course,” all he can really do is laugh in disbelief. For a moment, Shuu contemplates going into the bathroom to finish himself off, but the glow of the clock screen puts him off with how late it’s gotten. The bed is an utter disaster, Rom somehow the only one out of the pair of them to end up completely naked as well. He should really change the sheets, a little worried when Rom wakes up, he will smell the catnip and work himself up again - but a pair of strong arms stop him, dragging him down and against a solid chest. Although he’s very much asleep, Rom still manages to nuzzle into his neck, one leg hooking over his own so Shuu’s tail can fit between them better.

“You owe me for this, you know,” it’s with fondness as he glances over his shoulder at the snoring man, and Shuu feels that he can at last be assured Rom will finally get a good night’s rest.


End file.
